


在六月

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 丹帝知道自己“感冒”了。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	在六月

下午两点二十七，奇巴纳正在家里午睡，却感觉有什么在摇晃他，脖子上还痒痒的。他醒来，睁眼便看见丹帝弯着腰，半个身子压在他上方。丹帝往下看着他，头发搔着他的脖子。王冠图案的帽子被摘了下来。奇巴纳觉得有点稀奇，他打着哈欠，打算等打完哈欠翻个身再问话，丹帝却抢先他说：

“帮帮我，奇巴纳，”挡住了他上空的身子边说边往他更靠近了些，“我遇上了一件我自己解决不了的事情。”

奇巴纳努力压下了第二个哈欠。他翻过身，面向丹帝站着的那一侧。丹帝仿佛被他卷了过去，往后退，随后蹲了下来——也可能是坐下。奇巴纳看不清。他只看到冠军把胳膊放在床上，用它们垫他的下巴。帽子在枕头边。

那副样子看上去很疲倦，像是被烛光灵夺走了生命力。奇巴纳摸了摸他的脸颊，心想丹帝或许是偷溜翘班的。奥利薇或许已经发布了通缉令。

通缉：冠军丹帝；不论死活。

“你也有解决不了的事？”奇巴纳问。他删了“死”那个字。

“嗯，”丹帝严肃地说，“这是非常严重的事。我从没遇到过。但是你比我在宝可梦之外的方面了解得更多……”

“本大爷就勉为其难当是夸奖了。”

“所以我想应该找你。”

“好吧。怎么了？”

丹帝露出了英勇赴死般的神情。他这样做：咽了口唾沫，低下头，把鼻子和嘴巴埋在手臂间，眉弓贴着手臂，同时紧紧抓住了奇巴纳的那只手，像每次比赛之前那样晃了几下。

这让奇巴纳紧张了起来。难道是喷火龙出事了？他心想。难道是联盟会长说了什么不得了的事？或者要不然，难道他真的被通缉了？

一会儿后，丹帝做好准备了似的，抬起头看向他。

“我好像感冒了。”他悲壮地说道。

奇巴纳把那个词琢磨了一会儿。

“流感？”他问。

“总之不是普通的感冒，”丹帝说，“我或许会死掉，所以这一定不一般。”

“不过，普通的感冒大概也会死人吧。怎么了？你哪里不舒服吗？”

“……三天前就开始觉得头晕，而且胸口不舒服。今天没有进食的欲望，也不觉得饿，”丹帝说得很犹豫，“你可别笑我，奇巴纳。我甚至想，‘今天不训练了吧’。我是不是很快就会死？”

“本大爷不笑你，”奇巴纳说。他也开始严肃了起来。他坐起身，但这样显得太高了，于是他又面对着丹帝趴下来，小腿伸到了床外。两只胳膊肘支在床上，他捧起丹帝的脸，盯着那双眼睛看，“那你大概真的感冒了。你去看过医生了吗？”

“我不能去看医生。”

“干嘛不能？”

“如果去看了医生，他说我的确是我想的那种感冒怎么办？”

“那不是好事吗？你知道是什么，就能对症下药了。为什么你觉得要死了？”

“不是要死了，”丹帝纠正道，“是或许会死。”

“好吧。你怎么觉得或许会死？”

“你知道的，我一直很擅长依靠直觉……”

“但感冒的时候，你的直觉就成了半神谕那样的，时灵时不灵的。大家都这样，所以你有可能想错了。”奇巴纳打断他。

丹帝沉默了一会儿。他皱着眉思忖，专心想事情时，他的眼睛会慢慢往下看，目光逐渐移到右下方，同时头往左边歪。有时还会闭上眼，沉浸在自己的思绪中。

他一这么做，奇巴纳便露出喜爱的神情，几乎是条件反射。

当丹帝又抬起视线时，奇巴纳和他一起重新严肃起来。

“但我也可能是对的。”丹帝说，“但你说得对，平时我都是觉得‘还剩半杯水’，这一次却觉得‘只剩半杯水’了。我大概感冒得很严重……这样的感觉还是第一次。我觉得我有些没办法思考。像这样的状态如果参加对战，一定无法发挥出宝可梦们的全部实力。那样的话我会愧疚得不行。那样对宝可梦们太不公平了吧？因为我这个训练家的错才会那样。而且，那也对对手太不尊重了。他们的真正实力本该由我这个冠军激发，但我却因为感冒而没办法全……”

“打住，先打住。”奇巴纳拍了拍他的脸，“听奇巴纳大人的，先把那些还没发生的事，那些不一定会发生的情况放放。听懂了吗？丹帝？懂了吧？听本大爷的。你喉咙痛吗？流鼻涕？”

“好吧。但这些我倒都没有。必须要有这些症状吗？”

“普通来说，感冒应该都有吧。”

“我得的不是普通的感冒嘛。我说不定会……不会死。对吧？”

“你不会死的，”奇巴纳斩钉截铁地说道。

丹帝终于笑了起来。他偏过头，在奇巴纳的左手手掌上亲了亲。

他们六天没见面了，这是奇巴纳六天里第一次见到他笑。直播啊、照片啊当然不算，何况在镜头中他也常常不是真的在笑。这时，他是真的笑着，尽管有些无精打采。奇巴纳也忍不住笑了笑。

“是因为我是冠军吗？”丹帝问。

“因为你是丹帝，”奇巴纳纠正道。

这话似乎很有用。丹帝“嗯”了一声。那双眼睛看向奇巴纳时，金灿灿的笑容如同洒下的彩纸。关于自己不会死这件事，他终于相信了。他俩对视了一会儿，他不想说话，奇巴纳也不想硬要他开口，两人便保持着各自的姿势，直到他俩一个觉得肩膀、后背酸，一个觉得腿有些麻。

有了，奇巴纳想。他又摸了摸丹帝的脸，中指和无名指蹭几下那短短的胡子，然后放开手，坐起身。

“你是翘班了吧？”他问道，活动了几下肩膀。

“……我本打算之后再和经理人说，但他大概已经报告给奥利薇小姐了，”丹帝看上去有些难为情。

“我猜也是啦。今天还有什么事？”

“能量饮料广告的拍摄；公开训练，有一个网站想做纪录短片；给慈善拍卖会用的物品签名。”

奇巴纳叫来洛托姆，看了眼时间。下午两点四十四。

“留着下次做吧。别担心，本大爷出面帮你请假，他们会听的。”他说，“而你现在就听本大爷的命令。没问题吧？说要我帮忙的是你嘛。”

丹帝同意了。他也真就没有任何怨言。奇巴纳叫他把披风脱下，挂到客厅去，他便慢吞吞地挪到客厅，把它挂上衣帽架。他抬起双手，投降似的，而奇巴纳把他的衣服扒了下来。紧身运动服因为那头厚厚的长发而卡住了一会儿，而它们则因此变得又乱又蓬，像一丛灌木。

脱裤子的时候，龙馆主拍了拍他的屁股。

“腿张开点啦，”他说。丹帝安静地照做了。

才半天，衣服就已经都有汗味了。奇巴纳把那些衣服丢进洗衣机，叫丹帝去洗澡。光屁股的冠军进了浴室后，他去烧水，打算泡杯茶。隐约传来了单调的水声。他等水烧开时又跑到了浴室门口，听了一会儿。

他打开门时，丹帝正愣愣地站在喷头下。闭着眼睛，一动不动。过了几秒钟，丹帝才睁开眼睛，从小型降雨中探出头，抹了把脸。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我跟你一起洗吧，”奇巴纳说。

他脱了衣服，直接扔在地上，想着等会儿也拿去洗。水有点冷，他把温度提高，问丹帝温度是否合适。很舒服，丹帝说。于是他先用手指将那头长发梳开，让里层也浸到水。关上喷头。拿来香波，搓出柔软的草香泡泡。拿来沐浴露，搓出大个的薄荷香泡泡。他把丹帝从上到下都洗得干干净净，然后才同样细致地洗了自己。

现在他们俩身上散发着同样的气味。水一样从头顶流到下巴，有时流到眼睛里。奇巴纳没有立刻关上喷头，而是湿漉漉地抱住湿漉漉的丹帝。被水冲了这么久，体温也变了，暖乎乎的，满是生命力似的。

一会儿后，丹帝也抱住了他。

实话说，丹帝抱得太紧了点。但他什么也没说。

洗完澡后，奇巴纳都准备再回到床上了，才想起茶的事。他拉着丹帝的手，把他安置在客厅里。冲了茶回来时，丹帝正仰着头坐着，后脑勺贴在沙发靠背顶端。那样子看上去像在睡觉，但奇巴纳知道他没睡着。他走过去，轻轻碰了碰丹帝的鼻子。丹帝像被唤醒的手机屏幕一样睁开眼睛。

“你这几天都是这模样吗？”奇巴纳问。他倒了两杯茶，并排放在茶几上。

“在别人面前时当然不能这样嘛，”丹帝说，低头看向茶几，“但见到你就忍不住了。”

“在本大爷面前当然没关系。”

尽管如此，就算奇巴纳这么说了，丹帝还是捧着茶杯，叹气似地说了句“对不起”。奇巴纳困惑地看了他一眼。

“为什么？”

“我是冠军，竟……”

“行啦，行啦。”奇巴纳毫不客气地打断了他。他歪过去，吻了吻丹帝的眉毛，“你要吃海绵布丁吗？”

丹帝犹豫了一会儿。“要，”他说，向左边歪过头，“不，算了。”他摇了摇头，“还是要吧。”

海绵布丁只有一个，奇巴纳本是打算留着晚上吃的。他把它切成四半，淋上甜甜蜜。吃布丁时，他们并排坐着，屁股挨着屁股。奇巴纳放了一片CD，当时正有一个伽勒尔男人在布谷和其他鸟儿的伴唱中缓慢地唱着歌。

歌词不断重复。

他们吃得很慢。做什么都很慢。慢慢地喝茶，哪怕凉了也无所谓。

这是丹帝那几天里的节奏，而奇巴纳把他自己的生活严丝无缝地融合了进去，仿佛他本就是这样。

布丁很甜，丹帝想，他也这么说了。午睡时，奇巴纳很快便睡着了。而他看着黑皮肤男人的脸，用食指沿着每一处突出的轮廓轻轻抚摸，他的另一只手在被子下面碰到奇巴纳的手。

用嘴唇触碰奇巴纳的下巴时，他没由头地突然认定，感冒准会好的。起码那一刻，他对此深信不疑。


End file.
